threekingdomswikiaorg-20200215-history
User talk:Attack Rhino
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Three Kingdoms Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Zantam03 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Zantam03 (Talk) 03:12, 17 June 2010 Knightrez Hello and welcome to the forums. You said you wanted something to say on the Knightrez matter. Before you do this, I'd like to add that this 'fight' is actually one of many and not much has changed since the first one. He doesn't know much about the subject of this Wiki, but he does wanna help, so he tries to help with changing stuff about this Wiki that should be changed according to him, but should not be changed according to me. It just doesn't work, but that's just my opinion. But butt in if you wanna :-) -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 08:28, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Cool, thanks. I could see from the forum posts, and also on my page here, is that I think you and he could work together. You both could work together excellently. I think all it really needs it more communication. That is all. Whenever you two do anything that will effect each other, and or will effect the wiki, I think it would help exponentially if you discussed it before hand. This is especially on what happened with the site notice. For what I know, that fight could have been everted, if you discussed that you did not think what he was doing was best for the wiki, and then take action, using the previous council and discussion to help guide what you would next be doing. Also remember that whatever he has been doing is not wrong, and what you have been (still are) doing is right. They are just different views of what could be labelled as best of the wiki. As wikis are based upon communities (and especially when they are working together), they will only work when there is a community spirit and togetherness. If you two work together, this wiki could be greatly improved, I think all you really need is communication, and lots of it. Hell, maybe you could communicate, just about everything you are working on, and doing on this wiki, down to just measly page edits and moves, and cleanups and whatnot. ::Regards, ::Attack Rhino 08:49, June 17, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I am not trying to be condescending here or anything, I just know that communication is the key so many things in every facet of life. So many problems arise when communication breaks down, and so many are also solved when there is communication. :) ::Well you have a point, and also not :-P I didn't mind that he editted the sitenotice, I mean, I didn't mind the fact that he editted it, but I did mind what he did with it, so I reverted it. After I did that, he started criticising me and how I use my adminship and that was what eventually resulted in the topics on Community Central. ::From there on... all the stuff he wrote there, was in my opinion odd (very vengeful) and he doesn't seem to understand that if he 'helps' it doesn't automatically mean it's a good edit or add. ::Anyway, ye talking before taking action is of course good but I remember we also did that once (some time before I made him admin) and when his idea was rejected he simply ignored that and did what he wanted to do anyway. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 09:08, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Hmmm, well. That is an interesting turn of facts. Well, what I can think of right now, is what I would do is just try as much as you can go engage him in conversation, and discuss everything. If that does not happen, it is his problem… and sadly, the wiki's loss. I do not really know what else you can do when you invite him to the party and he does not show up. ::::Regards, ::::Attack Rhino 09:22, June 17, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I guess you could always invite him to another party? ;) :::::Well, I don't know... I don't think I can work with him because of what I said before. If I go against him he can't swallow it and attacks me, if we discuss things before taking action he renegades. And on several other Wiki's he has shown he just ain't a good admin. C.C. and I have told him that but he doesnt seem to change. First on NBA Wiki he threatened a newbie and scolded him for adding a page that was copied from Wikipedia (that whole wiki is actually a copy from WP), he was then given advice by C.C. and me to be more friendly to newbies and don't threaten with bans directly after their first post, and look what he just did here :::::(look carefully what he says: no copying from Wikicars, but Knightrez himself has copied like 99% of all articles on that wiki from Wikicars......) :::::He just doesn't learn, and maybe doesn't even wanna learn. I think he just wants to do things his way and that makes co-adminship with him really hard. Furthermore, he simply doesn't know much about the subject of this Wiki. :::::He's of course always welcome here, but becoming admin... no, not anytime soon (or ever) --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 09:39, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Hmmm, upon what you are saying, I think I can see what you mean. If one cannot act together maturely and effectively with other people, one should not be given responsibility and weight of having to do that for the benefit of the community and wiki. Also, I am not trying to underplay what you are saying, but I am interested it what Knightrez' opinion of this is, as there are always to sides to a story. :) :::::::Regards, :::::::Attack Rhino 14:19, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I know, there usually are... I think he was pretty clear about his opinion in his topic on CC. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 14:42, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :What the!? What did I do? Zantam03:He just doesn't want to learn. What? Who do you think you are? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 00:08, June 20, 2010 (UTC)